A Dropped Pin
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Perfect, except for a few minor difficulties, that is what her life was. Then it all fell silent, to hear that it was all ruined by one little insignificant thing. Or rather a person. - Hilly overview thoughts of the book


Hello!

This is a overview of the book from Hilly's point of view. It's not perfect, having been done in a time period of thirty to forty minutes on a whim of the moment. Some of it is just observations, but then again it could be terrible, so who knows. I do not sympathize with her, she is an evil evil woman, but she is a very interesting villain.

I hope you enjoy, please give thoughts of what you thought of it after reading.

* * *

A storm was something that most people hid from, hated to the core as it interrupted their calm lives; she on the other hand lived for it, for the always chaotic surrounding. Just as long as it was organized, which of course it always was since she was the one that caused the lightning to strike and the wind to howl.

Despite popular belief, there was more than one type of chaos; it came in many shapes and forms. The type that was most evident in her world, that of Jackson, Mississippi, was of the organized type with a dash of true chaos. There was always something going on, something new happening; whether it was her doing or if just happened on it's own.

She loved it; to stand on her front porch and just look upon the polished neighborhood where her own roots were. There it was organized, but a wild storm of gossip and social endeavors (not always of the nice type) that she was the very center of.

Being in the position meant that she had to be firm, to be able to lead such and important organization as the League. She had heard whispers of nasty words directed in her direction, but those voices had soon been silenced or changed their tune. But it didn't bother her, if being mean or a bit sly meant keeping control of this chaos, she was fine with the minimal character changes. The day she had been appointed, her day had consisted of visiting every business and person in town in order to make their acquaintance. Later that had led to a network of allies powerful enough to rival that of the president's, well at least in her eyes.

The position had been passed on to her from her mother, who as well had been the leading woman to organize those of her generation; it was a place she was glad to be, the power fulfilled what she wanted to be, a captain to organize a crew to accomplish something. No matter the size of the town, or the education of the women, something was going to come from their League meetings.

And so came the The Home Help Sanitation Initiative, a glorious idea that would protect all from the unfortunate diseases that plagued the earth. All the information would be out there so that people would be informed about the dangers and be able to live safely with their black maids.

It would all go off like clockwork, she knew that from the beginning when she planned it all out; after all, chaos was perfect as long as it was organized. When William achieved the Senate seat, everyone in Mississippi would know of the Initiative and perhaps the nation if they were lucky enough.

When an old friend came into town, Skeeter Phelan, it only seemed to make the situation that much better. Not only were they the best of friends, but she had connections to the newspaper, meaning that she could have the initiative published so that all of Jackson would know. Sure, it was a small step, but you had to crawl before you could walk or run.

With all the organization that she had to implement, between collecting food for the poor African children and the League's ball, she had little time to see the changes that had befallen Skeeter in her time away from Jackson. She hardly noticed them, due to the fact that they were small or well hidden, but suspicion seemed to come in the form of a warning flag.

The flag had appeared when the initiative was still not in the paper, even though her friend had promised to have in printed; attempts to ask of its progress just ended with excuses that she was too much of a lady to call as crap cop outs.

But it did not matter, the social storm of wonderful mischief and amusement still raged around her to affirm her position as the main factor of it all. It would always be this way, she would make sure of it.

Then news of a book, a new scandal to rock the town, had appeared. Eventually her interest, and slight irritation at not being at the center of this new social event, grew to best her as she purchased her own copy.

It looked fairly plain on the outside, although the inside just seemed to be dripping with gossip that made the time before the League meetings seem as plain as Jane down the street. It all seemed to be so familiar, making it that much better.

The storm was dulled the night it all ended, a small hum in the back of her mind as those last few pages were turned to the light of a fake sun. She was almost finished with the book, finishing it would put her on the front of the social scene once again. It would put her back on top, right where she wanted to...

It all vanished, leaving her in the center of a waveless ocean mirrored by a clear sky as the scream that turned out to be hers echoed forever across both blank canvasses. The chaos she craved, the type to make life interesting, was gone to let the true chaos reign. It was pure, driving her to anger that it was not in her favor.

The days following were that of the 'time to go back to bed and never come out' type, but she could not let her rule be destroyed by it. Her attempts to drive the town back into a storm state, where new waves were always rocking Jackson and where clouds prevented the truth from being seen as a veil of secrecy, were for the most part unsuccessful.

A last ditch effort was to inform Mrs. Phelan of her daughter's behavior, which was done not to trouble the woman with the news, but to release some the rage for her former friend. It had not worked, to her fury, but something would, the vile woman would pay.

She wanted the woman to burn, for the flames to reignite the controlled chaos that belonged to her. It had all fell apart, her hold on Jackson, with her appearance.

The loud state of the storm, a roaring pleasure in her ears, had all fallen silent at the arrival of her. Her former friend had made a small splash, which was just enough to make it all disappear; to where the only sound heard was the pin (her own scream) to be heard.

Alone, it was as though she was in the eye of it all, to where it was so calm, so quiet, the only thing heard was her own ragged breathing coupled with the thoughts of curses going through her mind.

Some of the noise came back, when the problem left; the second round of the storm came to hit her like a brick wall. Most of it all was still silent, as she tried to rally the troops; she was still floating alone.

This time she would build the chaos bigger, better, to that nothing would stop it; there would always be something between her and silence. There would be no pin drop, there would be no Skeeter wannabe to ruin her; it would all be perfect.

Everything would be normal, the book would burn after being forgotten; the storm of chaos would be back to surround her.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

Fin.

Reviews?


End file.
